El lugar favorito del sillón
by Piel-Canela
Summary: Todos sabemos que el lugar favorito de Sheldon es su lugar en el sillón, pero la vida de casado le ha enseñado que su lugar favorito es estar con su amada Amy.


**Este fic se me ocurrió después de una breve platica con Rgbcn a quién agradezco la oportunidad de ilustrar esta historia. Gracias.**

 **Espero la disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueña de The Big Bang Theory por lo que el uso de sus personajes en esta historia es con fines de entretenimiento.**

Sheldon estaba sentado en su lugar favorito del sofá leyendo el último número del cómic de Flash, de pronto un suspiro lo hizo perderse en sus reflexiones, mucho había cambiado en el último año y medio. Poco después del beso con Ramona las cosas con Amy mejoraron notablemente, al principio fue un poco desconcertante para Sheldon pues Amy se negó a casarse con él aún después de volar hasta Princeton, sin embargo en lugar de llanto esa noche tuvieron una plática muy profunda sobre lo que ambos esperaban de su relación, acordaron que esperarían un tiempo para que el físico volviera a proponerle matrimonio a la cautivante neurobióloga, en diciembre de ese mismo año se comprometieron, finalmente Amy tenía el anillo de la familia Cooper.

Pero eso era sólo el comienzo poco después del compromiso Leonard y Penny se mudaron ya que estaban esperando un bebé y deseaban un lugar más grande, esa fue la oportunidad para que la pareja de científicos se mudara al 4A de los Robles, desde entonces ya no era más el departamento de Sheldon sino el hogar de los Cooper-Fowler, ambos decidieron llevar el apellido del otro, después de todo se pertenecían mutuamente y el uso del apellido del cónyuge era para resaltar lo obvio.

La boda fue en mayo, específicamente en mayo 24, inicialmente Sheldon deseaba que fuera el cuatro para que coincidiera con una de sus festividades favoritas y para que la fuerza siempre estuviera con ellos pero decidió que le gustaba más él 24 porque ese día conoció a Amy, le hizo saber que ella su estrella y ambos conformaban un sistema binario estelar, cada uno diferente pero rotando cerca del otro gracias a una fuerte fuerza de gravitación que era su amor, después de tremenda confesión ella lloró diciéndole que era una de las cosas más hermosas que le había dicho, en el fondo él físico se enorgulleció de poder hacer tan feliz a su prometida con tan sólo palabras e hizo una nota mental para volver a usar esas palabras como parte de sus votos matrimoniales.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo de su boda y bajo la mirada hasta el anillo en su dedo, era de tungseno negro con dos incrustaciones de ópalo al centro una verde y una azul, acaricio con ternura el anillo con su dedo pulgar, el material representaba lo fuerte de su amor y los colores de las piedras preciosas era por el color de ojos de ambos, era un diseño muy fuera de lo tradicional pero elegante y lo más más importante era el símbolo social de su amor, cualquiera que lo viera se tendría que alejar de su Amy. Al estar inmerso en sus pensamientos no noto la mirada de ternura de su esposa que lo veía desde el pasillo, una sonrisa se formó en la comisura de sus labios, la escena frente a ella era tan cotidianamente sencilla que le embriagaba de paz y confort, lentamente se acercó al sillón, en un movimiento rápido y suave se sentó sobre el regazo de su esposo.

"Creí que estabas durmiendo" dijo Sheldon mientras colocaba el comic en el lado vacío del sillón y la abrazaba por la cintura con una mano mientras la otra se posó en su firme trasero.

"Lo estaba pero me dio frío, cuando gire en la cama para abrazarte no estabas así que viene a buscarte" mientras hablaba la neurobióloga se acurrucaba como un gatito buscando calor, clavo su rostro entre su cuello y cerró los ojos.

"Vamos a la cama entonces" el físico trato de levantarse pero su esposa no le dejo

"No, me gusta estar así, mejor dime ¿qué estabas haciendo?" pregunto con genuina curiosidad

"Leía a Flash" dijo con ligereza

"Mmmm, léeme un poco, por favor" pidió Amy mientras plantaba un delicado beso en su cuello

"¿Quieres que te lea Flash?"

"Sí"

"Creía que no te gustaban los comics" decía con recelo Sheldon

"No son mi lectura preferida pero puedo tolerarlos" hizo una pausa "además me gusta que leas para mí y últimamente he encontrado beneficioso el acercarme a tus gustos" levanto su cara para mirarlo a los ojos y mover de forma sugestiva sus pestañas.

"Vixen" declaro Sheldón mientras tomaba otra vez el comic y empezaba a leerle a Amy desde la primera página.

Así estuvieron por un tiempo, Sheldon en boxers y una playera blanca con cuello en "v" sentado en su lugar favorito del sillón son su sexy esposa semi-recostada en su regazo con nada más que su playera favorita de Flash, la escena que compartían mando hordas de felicidad en su corazón, pero otras partes de cuerpo se iban despertando también un poco más hacia el sur. Al parecer Amy también lo noto porque poco a poco comenzó restregar sus glúteos en su erección.

"Amy si sigues haciendo eso jamás sabrás que paso con Flash" mientras hablaba trataba de controlar su respiración.

"No me importa saber en que termina Flash, además no serviría de nada porque seguramente abra una escena que nos obligará a esperar el próximo número y sinceramente en este momento no quiero esperar" mientras hablaba quitaba el comic de sus manos y lo dejaba lentamente en la mesa del centro.

"Creí que estabas agotada" le susurro el físico al oído con voz tan baja que parecía un gruñido mientras se aferraba a su cintura

"Sólo necesitaba descansar un poco y al parecer tú ya estás muy despierto" ella hablaba mientras se giraba para pasar ambas piernas por encima de su cadera y lo abrazaba por el cuello

"Mmm, Amy" gimió levemente Sheldon ante el lento balanceo de caderas de su amante

Por su parte Amy comenzó a besarlo, suavemente al inicio pero poco a poco aumento la presión en sus labios, pedía con urgencia la entrada de su lengua y mordía con lujuria los labios del ojiazul, las manos del físico comenzaron a moverse, mientras una se colaba por enfrente de su playera para acariciar sus pechos la otra subía y bajaba por su columna hasta aferrarse en su trasero donde acariciaba y estrujaba, lentamente se separaron para tomar aire mientras se veían directamente a los ojos, en cuanto hicieron contacto visual las sonrisas de travesura compartida adorno los rostros de la pareja.

"Te amo" dijo Sheldon con una voz llena de amor y deseo

"Lo sé" respondió ella con malicia

"Dios Amy" él la apretó más su cuerpo con sus manos en sus nalgas "¿sabes lo que provocas en mi cuando me hablas sobre ciencia ficción" gruño en un tono tan bajo que su acento de Texas se marcó notablemente y le dio otro firme apretón a sus nalgas.

"Por eso lo hago Dr. Cooper, por eso lo hago" confeso su esposa mientras pasaba su nariz por el cuello de su esposo.

"¿Es también por eso que usas mis playeras?", le pregunto con una sonrisa juguetona, ella solo afirmo con la cabeza, "sabes creo que se ven mejor en ti que en mi" decía con cariño mientas sus brazos contornearon su cuerpo para abrazarla.

"Sheldon, te amo" dijo Amy para plantar nuevamente sus labios con los suyos, "tómame aquí ", él la miro sorprendido "¿en la sala Amy?" su erección comenzaba a palpitar, "sí, aquí en tu lugar favorito" respondió ella mientras le ayudaba a quitarse la playera blanca, "Amy este sólo es un cómodo lugar en el sillón, mi lugar favorito es dentro de ti, es estar contigo", fue la última declaración que la pareja hizo con palabras.

La lluvia comenzó a golpear los vidrios mientras que Amy montaba a Sheldon, las ropas desaparecieron conforme los besos aumentaron, ambos tenían una fina capa de sudor entre sus cuerpos pero valía la pena por cada suspiro y gemido en los labios de su respectivo amante, Sheldon ayudaba a Amy a subir y bajar sobre su erección ahora más fuerte que nunca, marcaba un ritmo tortuosamente lento, ella quería ir más rápido pero él no la dejo, cuando sintió que poco a poco su esposa se acerba al orgasmo la giro para que su espada quedara en el asiento sillón, tomo sus piernas y las coloco sobre sus hombros mientras sus manos se aferraron a sus caderas haciendo penetraciones más profundas y rápidas, "Dios Sheldon, sigue así no pares" gritaba Amy mientras sus manos se anclaron en su espalda y sus uñas lo arañaban anunciando el orgasmo próximo, "Amy te sientes tan bien", decía con voz entre cortada mientras mordía su cuello, ella se volvió loca y comenzó a elevar sus caderas para sentir aún más profundas las estocadas, "Ya casi llego Amy, no pares", "Mmm, ahh, mmm Sheldon ya casi, ya lo siento cerca", el sudor ahora corría por sus cuerpos y la velocidad era tan desenfrenada que se escuchaba el sonido del choque de ambos cuerpos, él al no poder esperar más la mordió desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta el cuello "Amy no te contengas, déjate ir", sus palabras fueren suficiente para que le invadieran ola de placer, el orgasmo fue tan intenso que encajo aún más fuerte sus uñas en la espalda de su esposo al creer que se desmayaría, lentamente sus respiraciones se sincronizaron mientras se calmaban, Sheldon le dio otro suave beso a Amy mientras se acomodaban en la posición inicial.

Él físico beso con ternura los hombros de su esposa mientras la vestía otra vez con su playera de Flash, la frescura de la temperatura se sentía en sus aún cálidos cuerpos, la abrazo por la cintura, enterró su nariz el castaño cabello con olor a vainilla, inhalo su aroma y la beso en la frente, "Sheldon", hablo sacándolo de su transe, "Sí Amy" la miro a los ojos, "tú eres mi lugar favorito también", su corazón se hincho en su pecho al escucharla decir eso, la abrazo más fuerte y con una sonrisa leve en la comisura de sus labios se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro, en su lugar favorito.


End file.
